U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,600 discloses a circuit arrangement for operating a dielectric barrier discharge lamp which comprises a flyback converter. With the aid of the flyback converter, pulsed voltage sequences are produced, allowing particularly efficient operation of the dielectric barrier discharge lamps.
WO 01/11927 discloses a circuit arrangement for operating two or more dielectric barrier discharge lamps. This circuit arrangement has a common input stage and its own associated output stage in each case for each lamp.